All is Fair
by Katzei
Summary: Your basic Harvest Moon love story. Give it a read and review. I'd really appreciate it. It's one of the first writing projects I've ever given myself, so please understand ^_^*
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fan fiction, so please forgive me if it's not very good ^_^. I didn't use the name Jack, because you get to name yourself in the game :P Everything in italics are the main character's thoughts. The first paragraph of every chapter is in 3rd person, and afterward is 1st. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

All the usual stuff applies. I don't own Harvest Moon or it's characters. 

****

**CHAPTER ONE**

    The boat pulled into Mineral Town's only dock. It was a small vessel, but it got everything needed from point A to point B. As in came to a stop, the small crowd awaiting it drew closer. Rumor had it that there was a young man coming to town on this ferry. He was supposedly going to take over the Lunar Farm. This was an exciting event for the town, for they rarely got visitors, let alone new residents. Finally the boat began to unload. First, some men got off the boat carrying supplies for the town. That's when a young man with short, brown hair came down the ramp, donning a brown trench coat. Following him at his ankles was a small dog.

*~* My View *~*

     I left the inside of the boat, walked down the ramp, and finally touched real ground. I felt kind of wobbly, mostly because of the boat ride, but it didn't help to have this group of people gawking at me as if I were some strange, foreign animal in a zoo. Yeah, I'm kind of a shy one, but at least Galahad (as in Sir Galahad of the round table), my dog, looked comfortable with his new settings.. Anyway, it looked like a couple of the townspeople had come out to see this new stranger. I'd later find out that this was almost half the population. Hey, I like small towns. I looked around nervously at my new neighbors. _Not a bad bunch, I thought to myself. _Some cute looking girls, friendly looking guys, and helpful looking adults._ __Well, about time I made my big speech, I suppose… "Um…hello. My name's Kyo," I managed to spit out as I nervously rubbed the back of my head._

     That's when Zack stepped off the boat, and lent me a much needed hand. I had met him on the trip. He was on the boat as part of his job. He was apparently going to be working with me, shipping out my crops and such. Now back on land, Zack walked up behind me, threw his hand roughly on my shoulder, and said "Hey all! This here's the new farmer boy! His name's Kyo, and he's gonna be your new neighbor fer a while, so it's best ya get to know 'im now!" _That'll do as an introduction, I thought._

     It was around 5:00 p.m. when I arrived, and I was already tired from my long trip, so I shook a couple of hands, said a few "hello"s, and made my way home. "What a cute dog!" I heard the short red-haired girl in overalls say. "Yeah, but what's with his coat? Does he think it makes him look scary?" Her cute pink-haired friend replied. _Great, they already like Galahad better than me…_

     As I neared my new home, I saw that the farm was in tatters. "Lovely," I muttered. I threw my stuff down in my house (two rooms; one with a living area and kitchen, the other, my bed room.), checked tomorrow's weather, and collapsed in my bed, falling unconscious almost immediately.

     The next day I awoke to the wonderful sound of a banging at the door. I grumbled something in response that even I didn't understand, but the person at the door seemed to get the idea and stopped knocking. I made my way to the door and peered out. I didn't see anyone. That's when I looked down to find a little old man staring right back at me. "Hello! I'm the mayor of this fine little town. You can just call me Thomas. I came here to see if you wanted me to show you around town. Get acquainted with the townsfolk. So how about it?"

     "Sure, why not," I grumbled. "Jus' let me get ready. Uh…come in. Sorry, but I really can't offer you any food."

     I opened the door enough for him to come in. "Sit down." I offered as I gestured toward the table.

     After getting showered and changed, we set out toward town. He showed me Chicken Lil's, the poultry farm, where I met Popuri (the pink-haired one who made fun of my coat). We hit it off fairly well despite her previous insults. We proceeded to the blacksmith and Aja's Winery. Then we went to the library, and my life was forever changed. Inside was Mary, the librarian. I can't say it was love at first site (I don't think either of us were all that impressed by the way the other looked), but we talked and got along very well. It wasn't even that we had a lot in common, but as they say, opposites attract.

     Finally the mayor tore us apart and we continued my tour of the town. That's when a tall guy wearing a blue uniform jogged up to us. "Hey Pop, I need to talk to you."

     "Can it wait Harris? I was showing Kyo here around." The mayor replied.

     "Hi nice to meet you Kyo." Harris said as he glanced at me. He looked back at his father, "Not really, Pops. The Goddess Festival is right around the corner, after all."

     "Hmm… Kyo, it seems I may have to leave you here for now. Think you can find your own way around?" the mayor asked me.

     "I think I can manage. My house is back that direction, and over there is--"

     "Great, have fun!" the mayor yelled, already half way down the street.

     Well, I was on my own. I headed in the direction the mayor had started leading me. I came up to a large building (well, large for _this town anyway…). I opened the door, but it was stopped along with a dull thud and a girl's yell. I continued in carefully to find a beautiful girl with long brown hair, blond bangs, and green eyes. She was holding her nose._

     "You twit! Watch what you're doing! Oh, this is going to look so bad tomorrow…" she yelled at me before leaving.

     I turned to try and apologize but she was already gone. _Oh yeah, I am such a ladies man I thought to myself. As I turned around I noticed a guy behind a counter was watching this take place. He began to speak in a fairly sheepish voice "I'm sorry 'bout that. You kinda caught my daughter Karen at a bad time. She's been in a bad mood all day today. My name's Jeff and I run this here grocery store."_

     "No, I should be the one to apologize. Tell her I said sorry next time you see her. My name's Kyo. Nice to meet you. Are these seeds for growing crops?" I said and gestured to some seeds in the middle of the store.

     I left the store with some crop seeds in my rucksack and headed to the building next door. The sign in front told me this was the clinic. I opened the door to walk in. _Thud…_

     I entered the clinic leaving Karen grumbling, walking off behind me. Oops…anyway. I met the doctor and Elli there. Elli seemed nice enough. We got off to a good start talking. I mean, I didn't slam a door in her face twice.

     I saw the church in the distance. _Later…maybe….  I thought. Next stop, the bar. There I met Ann and her father, the bartender. Ann had quite the firm handshake. I could tell she was a bit of a tomboy. No problem there. The bar seemed like a good place to visit on boring nights. I made sure to remember that._

     Yodel Farm was next on the agenda. Yeah, that's right. Yodel Farm, I found it as odd as you do. So I went in to find a little girl and who I figured was her grandfather.

     "Oh, hello there. My name's Barley Yodel. I run the ranch here. You need something?"

_     Well, that explains the name of the ranch. "No, that's all right. My name's Kyo, I just moved into the Lunar Farm down the street."_

     We chatted a bit while the little girl (May, I found out her name was) peered at me from the kitchen and stroked her dog. I left the ranch and headed home, checking my watch along the way. 2:00, still time to get some chores done. I got some normal farm chores done, and by the time I was done it was getting dark. _Better let the dog out. I took him outside, grabbing the leash, and headed off for the bar._

     When I reached the bar I tied Galahad to a fence outside and walked in. I sat down at the bar and ordered a soda (hey, I don't drink). Rick (who I'd met during my visit to the poultry farm) walked in. "Hey Kyo. Ain't that you're dog outside? Animals are allowed in her, ya know."

     "Oh really? Could you let him in?" I responded.

     Rick let him in and sat down next to me. Galahad sat by the leg of my stool and took in the new sights and smells.

     "Well, Kyo. How ya like it here so far? Looks like you found the bar quick enough" Rick said to me with a laugh.

     "Yeah, it's not bad here. It's all very new to me though. Hey, what's this Goddess Festival thing, anyway?"

     Rick began to tell me all about the festival. You go to the town square with a date, dance, talk, have fun, and celebrate the coming of spring. Sounded like fun, but I would need a date. Didn't sound too likely to me. So anyway, later that night, still at the bar, Rick was still insisting on talking to me, but now he was quite drunk.

     "So thish guy Kai comes to town every shummer. Jush waltzes in, and meshes up everything."

     "Really…" I responded trying to hold my breath to keep out the stench of alcohol on his breath. He'd been going on about this guy for quite a while.

     "Yeah, all the women sheem to like 'im. But I don't trusht 'im. Don't like 'is shtyle. He keepsh trying to get Popuri angry at me. I hate 'im! I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate 'im! Shtupid Kai…"

     "Well, I'd better go. Galahad's looking sleepy." I said as I paid for my sodas and left. _Alleluia, I'm out! I thought as I was heading home. _

     As I walked past the library, I saw Mary locking it up. "Hey Mary! Nice night, eh?" I called to her. So I'm not great at making conversation…

     "Oh, hey Kyo. You coming home from the bar? That's where most people are at this time of night."

     We chatted a little, but eventually she went into her house, so I was left to walk home. _Well, it's been an interesting two days. Some of the villagers seem pretty nice. Elli and Ann seemed pretty cool. Popuri seemed nice. And then there's Mary. Those were my last thoughts before drifting off to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I wrote all of this story a while ago, and apparently when I wrote it, I made the story move along very quickly ^_^* Hey, this was one of my first writing projects, sorry it's a little on the crappy side…

****

**CHAPTER TWO**

     It had been one year since Kyo moved to Mineral Town. He had gotten to know all of the villagers, and was very good friends with Mary, and had gotten to know Ann well. Kyo and Mary had never really started dating , but they both liked each other. One spring morning…

*~* My View *~*

     "Uuuggh…" I groaned as I woke up the morning after the Cooking Festival. Karen's dish wasn't sitting in my stomach quite right. 

     As I ate breakfast that morning, watching TV I thought of Mary. We'd known each other for the entire time I'd lived here, and I really liked her. Heck, I loved her. Now the question was, do I propose? I had turned this question over in my mind for a long time. Today, I finally made my decision. I had to do it.

     I walked into the supermarket and was greeted by Jeff and Karen. She didn't seem to hate me anymore (hooray!). Anyway, I spotted the blue feather. I had heard that in this village (and quite a few others in this area) you present the girl you're proposing to with this blue feather. I brought it up to the counter. Jeff eyed me with a smile.

     "Uh oh, looks like something's up, eh Kyo?" He said to me.

     "Yeah, Kyo. Who's it for?" Karen asked curiously.

     Great, another decision. What do I tell them. I liked Jeff and Karen, but I'm a shy guy, I'd feel odd telling them. Oh well. "It's for Mary…" I finally said. I was lucky I never really blush.

     "Really? Well, best of luck, pal!" Jeff said as he put it in a bag.

     I stuffed the feather in my coat and walked off. As I left the shop, I had the luck of walking into Mary. "Ahh! Oh, H-hello…Mary…" I said, real smooth.

     "Sorry, 'bout that Kyo," she said with a smile. "What're you at the market for?"

     "Oh, uh…just some…seeds…" I lied. I just wasn't ready. I mean, was I supposed to propose for her in front of the super market? We said our good-bye's and I left for home.

     I sat at my dinner table staring at this blue feather. A knock at the door startled me. I got up and let Ann in.

     "Hey Kyo. Wanna hang out? It was real boring at the Inn." Ann asked me.

     "Yeah sure. What's up?" I asked her as we walked over to sit at the table.

     Of coarse, Ann spotted the feather. It was rare to see one out of the supermarket, so it stuck out like a sore thumb. "Woah, Kyo! What are you planning on doing with that?"

     "Well, the plan was to stick it in my hat, and call it macaroni," I replied. She gave me a nasty look. She knew my sarcasm by now. "Well what do you think I was planning on doing with it? It's for Mary." I said. 

     "Wow, that's great! Go for it, man. I always thought you two looked good together. I'm so excited now! When are you going to pop the question?" Ann asked.

     "Well, to be honest. I'm really not sure. I ran into her just after buying the thing, but it caught me off guard and I just wasn't ready. I don't know how I'm going to do this…"

     "Well you better go for it soon. Just take her off to the top of Mother's Hill or something. Something romantic. Then just show her the blue feather. She'll know what it means. Oh, and make sure to wear something nicer than your typical T-shirt, jeans, and trench coat. It doesn't make for a very romantic scene. Anyway, I'd better be going. Good luck!" She encouraged me as she got up and headed out the door. 

     I was really glad to have Ann as a friend. I needed someone I could trust to talk to about that. I began to think about proposing again. I had already told Karen, Jeff, and Ann about it, and word travels fast around here. I'd have to do it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

     Today was Kyo's big day. He woke up and ran to the bathroom, feeling very nauseous. He couldn't handle stress well. Asking Mary to marry him gave him a lot of stress.

*~* My View *~*

     I couldn't eat breakfast that morning. I could hardly stand that morning. I had never been this nervous. I got dressed in some nice clothes, grabbed the feather, gathered my thoughts, and headed to Mary's house. 

     I stood in front of her house and took a deep breath. Then I checked the time and noticed that it was about ten minutes after ten. She would probably be in the library. I went to open the library door, when I noticed a note posted there.

     "Sorry, the library is closed at the moment. I'll probably only be gone for a couple of minutes. Hope no one minds! ~ Mary."

     _Great, I was all prepared. This is just gonna throw me off…Now, where could she be._

     I checked the house. Mary's parents told me they didn't know where she was. They had thought she was still at the library. So I walked all around town checking Elli's house, the Mayor's house, the supermarket, and so on. I just could find her. Finally I walked into the Town Square, and just stopped to think. That's when I spotted her. She was standing on the beach by the water, next to Gray. I approached them with caution, but stopped at a good distance. I can remember what took place next clear as day. Gray took Mary's hands in his and looked her in the eyes…

_     Wait…_

     Gray pulled out a blue feather and held it in front of Mary.

_     But I…_

     Mary looked him right back. I couldn't hear if she said anything, but I saw her nod.

     _No…_

     Mary finally saw me. She watched me as I dropped the feather I was holding, and realized why I was there. That's when I began to walk away.

     I started heading from the Square toward Mother's Hill. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even think. I couldn't even figure out how I felt. I was just confused. As I passed by my farm, Galahad saw me and caught up to me. He followed me up to the top of the hill. It was nice to have the dog with me.

     I must have been sitting on that hill for over an hour. I just sat looking at the view, thinking as I pet Galahad. I heard footsteps approach me from behind. _Please, oh please, don't let it be Mary was my only thought then. I couldn't see her again so soon. I turned around to find Ann._

     "Kyo, what're you doing up here. When I didn't find you at the farm, I looked all over the town. I got kinda worried." She said to me with a concerned look on her face.

     I chuckled a little. I tended to do that in tough situations. "Sorry to worry you, Ann. I came up here to relax. Um…Mary and Gray…they're getting…they're getting married."

     Ann winced and sat down next to me. "Geez, I'm sorry." She paused. "I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry." She finished as she started to pet Galahad.

     We sat in silence for a while just looking at the view. I didn't mind the silence though. I needed to just think, and it was nice to have Ann by my side. Finally, Ann spoke again.

     "Well, don't let it get to you Kyo. I know you really liked her, but you're a great guy. You'll find someone else, no problem. Anyway, I'd better go back home. Dad's going to be wondering where I am. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'll be here for you." She reassured me as she got up to leave.

     "Thanks Ann. I'll see you later. I probably won't be at the bar tonight though." I replied as I glanced up at her to see her leaving. After another few minutes I had another visitor. Gray sat next to me.

     "Hey Kyo, I know that at this point you probably hate me. I can't blame you. But you have to understand, Mary wasn't yours to begin with. Anyway, I know you probably don't want to even see me right now, so I'll be going. I just hope you don't hold grudges. If you ever decide to forgive me, please talk to me. I'd like to know whether I have enemies or not. Well, see you around." he said, and with that he left.

     I hated Gray. Not because he stole Mary. I really wanted to be angry at him right now, but it was really hard when what he said made so much sense. That's why I hated him. I'd get over it though.

     Eventually, I came down from Mother's Hill. I went back home, took care of some chores, and went inside to rest. It was time for some music. Music was my way of escaping the cruelty of reality. I turned on some Queensryche, my favorite band, and sat back. With the music blasting as loud as it was, I hardly heard the knock at the door. It was, you guessed it, Mary.

     She came in and we talked for a while. As much as I had dreaded having to talk to Mary after the incident earlier today, it really helped me out. Apparently, Mary hadn't thought of me as a hopeful husband. So even if Gray hadn't proposed, she would have turned me down.

     It had been a long day, and I was left lying in bed. I went to bed happy that night. That's right, I was happy. I hadn't had a chance with Mary to begin with, so who cared if Gray had her now. They'd make a good couple. Besides, the days events had brought Ann and me closer. Heck, maybe there was possibility there. Maybe whoever it is that's in charge of this crazy world had planned all this out. I'll just ride it out and see where it goes…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

     Kyo had been through a lot that day. He had a lot on his mind, making it hard to sleep. He woke up at around ten at night, and found he couldn't quite fall back asleep. That's when he remembered that the bar should still be open.

*~* My View *~*

     I had fallen asleep with my clothes on, so after I woke up that night I just headed out the door. It was an enjoyable walk to the bar, listening to the crickets and watching the moon. I passed Elli's house and could see her through the window playing with her brother. The mayor's door was open, and I could hear a quiet discussion going on inside the house. When I reached the supermarket, Karen was just heading out on her way to the bar. 

     "Hey Karen, on your way to the bar?" I called to her, though I already knew she was. Her trip there was almost like clockwork.

     Karen turned toward me, and a nasty look came to her face. "Just because I'm leaving the house doesn't mean I'm going to the bar! I do other things you know! It's not like I have a drinking problem," she exploded at me, not far from giving me a black eye.

     I took a few steps back. I had had enough trouble tonight. I didn't need to fight Karen. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't saying…" I trailed off.

     You could see by her face she calmed down in an instant. "I'm sorry Kyo. My parents have been on my case a lot lately. I've been having a bad day. A bad week…"

     "Yeah, I know what that's like," I said, half to myself. We started heading toward the bar together.

     "Why, what happened to you?" she asked and turned her head toward me.

     "Let's just say Mary's not marrying me, so now I'm off to the bar."

     "Oh, I uh… sorry to hear that," she said, obviously caught off guard. "What do you say I buy you a drink?"

     "Well I don't drink, but I suppose tonight is a special occasion of sorts."

     I opened the doors of the inn and let Karen in before me. We took two stools at the bar right beside each other. Ann's father spotted us and walked over. "Well, evenin' you two. What can I getcha?"

     "I'll take the usual, and get Kyo here a beer. Put it on my tab," Karen said with such ease, you could tell she was used to ordering drinks.

     "Karen, Kyo don't drink. I'm surprised you don't know that," he said and turned to me. "Should I getcha the usual soda?"

     I sighed. "Just get me whatever it was she ordered me. I need it tonight."

     "Whatever you say…" he said before walking off to get our drinks. After a minute or two, Ann returned with our drinks.

     "Here's your special, Karen," Ann paused. She put down my drink carefully. "And a beer for you, Kyo. Just don't go overboard, ok? I know you're bummed tonight, but promise me you won't over do it."

     "Yeah, ok. I promise," I said to her. I meant it too. I wasn't even sure about the drink I now held in my hand.

     Ann turned her attention to Karen and eyed her suspiciously. "Don't you go getting him into any bad habbits, Karen."

     "Shut yer trap," was Karen's response, before she took a large swig of her drink.

     After an hour or so, I had finished my drink, and Karen had finished five. We had been venting our problems to each other the entire time. Neither of us had really listened to the other, but it was still nice to have someone to talk to.

     "Well, I'd better be goin'. It was fun Kyo," Karen said as she clumsily laid her arm on my shoulder. "You 'ave a good night."

     I waved her goodbye and stood up. I was the only customer left. I knew it was time I should head home and get some sleep. When I had gotten to the door I heard footsteps behind me. Ann called out to me.

     "Hold it, Kyo. Let me walk you home."

     We walked side by side in silence for a while. It was a nice night, and the town square was empty. Ann took a breath as if she was going to say something, but then stopped. Finally she turned her head toward me.

     "Don't let Karen get you into any bad habits. You know she's an alcoholic, no matter how much she says she isn't."

     "Don't worry. I was just having a bad day. I needed to come to the bar to unwind," I said, then added with a chuckle, "Besides, I really didn't care for that drink. I think I'll stick to listening to music for stress relief."

     Ann smiled at that. I noticed then how nice her smile was. "I didn't expect to see you at the bar tonight though. I figured you'd just stay at home."

     "Couldn't sleep," I replied.

     "You dope, you were suppose to say you came so you could see me," she said laughing, but I couldn't help but wonder if she meant that's what she had really hoped.

     We continued our walk quietly from there. When we arrived at my house we turned to each other to say our goodnights.

     "I'd like to hang out some more, but a farmer's schedule doesn't exactly provide time for late nights," I explained.

     "I understand. Besides, I haven't swept the floor in the inn yet. If my father wakes up and sees a dirty floor, he'll flip. Sweet dreams!" Ann pecked me on the cheek after saying this. It took me by  surprise. Afterward, she ran off to the inn.

     When I opened the door, Galahad came bolting out. I left the door open so he could come back in when he was done his "business". First thing I did once I was inside my house was grab a soda from the refrigerator to get the nasty taste of that drink out of my mouth. I got ready for bed, knowing all the while I wouldn't get much sleep. It was going on 11:30 and I had to be awake by 6:00. _Perhaps I'll take a little break tomorrow. _

     I went to the door before I hit the hay. "Galahad! Get in here!"

     Climbing into bed, I began thinking about Ann. When my thoughts slipped toward how cute I thought she was, I almost scolded myself. _I shouldn't think of her like that. She's just a friend. Just a friend…_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

     It was still early spring, and the Goddess Festival was just around the corner. Kyo hadn't found a date. In fact, he hadn't even given the festival any thought. He had overslept this morning, and it was now 8:18. He pulled himself out of the comfort of his bed and got ready for the day ahead.

*~* My View *~*

     I finished up my breakfast and threw the bowl in the sink. I had gotten a late start this morning. Just as I went to sit on the couch I remembered all the chores I had to get done. Though I was seriously considering taking a day long vacation, I had to make up for yesterday. In all the turmoil of the day's happenings, I hadn't done a bit of farm work. 

     I loaded what I would need into my rucksack. Some tools, food, and chicken feed. As I closed the tool box I saw quite a surprise through the window. Mary was standing at my door with her hand in the air. She seemed to be contemplating whether she should hit the doorbell or not. Wondering what this was about, I went to the door.

     Mary seemed surprised when I opened the door before she could press the bell. She stood in front of me with her mouth open slightly. Finally, some words came to her.

     "Oh, uh… Good morning, Kyo."

     "Hey Mary," I said and waited for her response. When she said nothing, I continued. "Is there something you want?"

     "Oh yes! Um…can I come in?"

     "Certainly," I was very curious. Why did she seem so nervous. She wasn't acting herself. I lead her to the table anyway.

     "Kyo I wanted to ask you something. I talked to Gray about it, and he's all right with it." She paused, and seemed to remember something. "Do you have a date for the festival?"

     "No…" Now I confused. This was getting strange.

     "Well, I was wondering. Would you… do you want to go with me? I mean, I feel kind of bad about the whole…you know…so I was hoping we could go together."

     I sat there with an open mouth, considering what she had just said. Was I still asleep? Finally I came to my senses. I took a moment to think of what to say.

     "Mary, I don't want to go to the festival with you, knowing that you were doing it out of pity. I don't want you to do me a favor. You're engaged to Gray, and he may have said you could ask me, but I _know he's not all right with it. I'd feel weird anyway. To be honest, I feel weird sitting with you now, after what happened yesterday, no offense. Know what I mean?"_

     She nodded silently.

     "Now you and Gray go together, and have fun, you crazy kids."

     Mary gave me an odd look for that last remark, but smiled anyway. "I understand. Well, I'm glad I came anyway, it was nice to talk to you," she stood and gave me a hug before heading for the door. She opened it, but before leaving she turned around. "And thanks, Kyo, for being so good about all this."

     The door closed and she was gone.

     WHAM! I hit my head on the table. _Ow…there had to have been a better way to express my frustration…_

     Sheiko gave me an icy glare. She seemed to be angry at me for not feeding her the other day. I didn't like the look in that chicken's beady eyes. Once I was done I backed out of the chicken house, and closed the door. _Mental note: Never forget to feed the chicken._

     I had used up the last bit of chicken feed just then. It was time to make a stop at Popuri's house to get some more. I love visiting that house. Their mother, Lillia, stays at home for the most part because she is weak thanks to some sort of disease. While she's at home she enjoys cooking, and so on any of my visits I get free food. Beside the great food, the smell in the house is always mouthwatering.

     "Afternoon ma'am," I said as I peeked in the doorway. That was the nice thing about this town. The doors are always open, and you're always welcome. 

     "Oh, Kyo! How nice of you to stop by. Come in, sit down!" she insisted.

     I sat at the table wearing a huge grin. "Oooh, that smells wonderful. What are you making?"

     "Why thank you! I should have known that'd what you were here for. It's cheese fondue, and I believe it's  done," she had this smile that never seemed to leave. She was such a friendly person, yet another reason I loved this house. 

     "Well, that's not the reason I came here," another whiff of the fondue came to my nostrils. "Well, not the only reason, anyway. I'm out of chicken feed. Do you guys have some for sale?"

     "Of course we do. Once Rick gets back he can take it to your farm. Until then, why don't you try some of this? It's a new recipe, so I need you to tell me how it is."

     "Oh I couldn't…"

     "Oh, but Kyo I¾"

     "Well, if you insist," I interrupted jokingly. I hoped I hadn't offended her by mistake, but was put at ease when she laughed.

     Lillia poured the cheesy goo into a bowl and put it in front of me.

     "Now you know you're always welcome here. I love testing out new recipes, and you eat anything. Besides, you're all skin and bones, and you need something to keep you going while you're doin' all that work in the sun."

     Meanwhile I was half way through the bowl. I looked up and tried to speak through a mouth full of cheese. "Ooh, mmm mff brf."

     Lillia laughed again. "I take it it's good then."

     I paid Lillia for the chicken feed, and she told me she'd have Rick send it over once he came home. As I was leaving the yard I ran into Popuri. Before she had noticed me I had seen her, and she seemed to be down. Eventually she looked up at me, slightly surprised.

     "Oh, hi there, Kyo."

     "Hey Popuri. Something bothering you?" I asked

     "It's nothing, really," she said, sounding very depressed. Then she reconsidered. "Kyo, all the other girls have dates. I'm the only one going to the Goddess Festival alone, and it's only three days away. It's just not fair."

     "They all have dates? Ann already has someone?" I hadn't even realized what I said until after I said it.

     "Yeah, she's going with…Cliff, I think. And Elli has James."

     "James?"

     "Yeah, you know, the Doctor? Karen has _Rick" she said, sounding almost disgusted, and then added, "and Mary has you."_

     There was something I didn't need to hear. "Actually, Mary's going with Gray."

     Popuri looked shocked at this. "Oh, you mean you said no? She told me she would ask you."

     "Yeah, she did, but I figured it'd be best if she went with Gray. I'd feel weird about it."

     "Oh," was all she said in return.

     "Well…since we're both dateless, would you wanna go with me?" I normally wasn't so brave with situations like that, but somehow it just came to me.

     Her face suddenly brightened up. Popuri was always smiling, but this smile was different from the one I saw any other day. This was a sweet and very happy smile. It was the kind that gave you that warm fuzzy feeling inside. "I'd like that," she said. "I'd really like that".

     She stood there for a second before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I cautiously returned the hug by putting my hands on her back. 

     "Uh, well yeah, I just thought…I uh…thanks," I managed to spit out.

     She stepped back from me, still smiling. "So, will you come to my house on the day of the festival?"

     "Sure."

     She walked past me and went into her house. Meanwhile I was standing there in her yard, very happy with that hug. Finally I gathered my thoughts and decided to pay Ann a visit, so I headed off to the Inn.

     I opened the door and was greeted by Doug, Ann's father. He was a generally friendly man, but he knew I was good friends with Ann, so he was always good to me.

     "'Ey, Kyo! What brings you here? Can I get you something?"

     I shot him a smile. "No, that's all right, just visiting Ann. She here?"

     "I believe she's in her room. You know where it is, and I know she won't mind you stopping by, so go right ahead in."

     "Thanks Doug," I said walking past the bar and into the kitchen area. This is where Ann and her father actually lived. Her room was down the hall, and Doug's past that. I walked to her door and knocked lightly and listened for an answer. I got one in the form of a loud snore. Carefully, I cracked the door open and peeked in to find Ann napping on her bed. She looked kind of cute sleeping there, though her snoring kind of took away from that.

     Tiptoeing into the room, I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Before I woke her up I happened to spot a book on the dresser next to the bed. Curiosity got the best of me, so I picked it up and opened to the first page. It was Ann's diary. I quickly shut it and put it back on the desk.

     _It's none of my business. I shouldn't read it. Besides, we're good friends. She tells me everything about herself anyway. I told myself. __Of course, if she tells me her secrets already, what's the harm in reading them? That convinced me. I opened to the last couple of pages she had written._

     _Dear Diary,_

_     I can tell Kyo's more bummed about loosing Mary than he's letting on. He was at the bar last night with Karen. She bought him a drink! I couldn't believe he'd actually drink something like that. I talked to him afterward, though, and he said he didn't like it, so nothing to worry about. Anyway, I'm really happy because Cliff asked me to go to the Goddess Festival with him! It's going to be so great! Of course, I wasn't too sure. I had kind of wanted to go with Kyo, and I'm not sure how he'll feel about me going with Cliff. I mean, I know we've been friends all this time, and he never seemed to mind when I talked about how much I liked Cliff, but I'm not sure how he feels about me. Last night when I walked him home, I felt it was right to give him a kiss on the cheek before I left. I swear, I felt a spark when I did, though. Who knows maybe we could take our friendship further. I could see Kyo as my boyfriend. But can he__¾_

_     Ann began to stir behind me. Quickly I shut the book and put it back in its place. She turned on her side and found me sitting innocently next to her._

     "Kyo? What are you doing here?"

     "I came for a visit cause I had left the farm anyway. I found you sleeping in here and was going to wake you up. I guess when I sat down it did the job." So I lied. What was I suppose to tell her? _Hey Ann, I came to hang out, but since you were sleeping I took the opportunity to read your diary._

     She smiled with her eyes half open, and she was still half asleep. "So what's up?"

     "I heard you have a date for the festival. Cliff, eh?" I winked and gave her a nudge with my elbow.

     Blushing profusely, she giggled and asked, "How did you know that?"

     "Popuri told me. I ran into her this morning."

     "Oh, ok. I hope you don't mind that I'm going with him."

     "Why would I mind?" I asked, though I knew full well what she meant.

     "Oh, nothing. Just saying…" she said this while avoiding eye contact with me. Then she changed the subject. "You escorting anyone?"

     "As a matter of fact I am. Mary asked me this morning, but I a said no. Long story short, I told her I'd feel weird about it. But when I was talking to Popuri this morning, the fact that neither of us were going with anyone came into the conversation, so I asked her."

     "_You asked __her?" she asked._

     "Yeah…" I responded, confused.

     "I don't believe it. For the year I've known you, you've always been to afraid to do anything like that."

     "So I'm getting better. It's not that hard to believe."

     "I suppose…I'll have to ask Popuri to make sure you're not lying."

     I scowled at her. "Well anyway, I have to be getting back to my farm work. And _you should be getting out of bed, you lazy lump."_

     And so the day went on like most other days. The festival was approaching, and to my surprise I had a date. Things were looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

     The day of the festival. This would be Kyo's second year witnessing the Goddess festival, but his first time escorting someone to it. Talking to Popuri the other day made Kyo realize how nice she seemed. Although, now he had read Ann's diary and found out how she felt about him. Would there be a future for them as more than friends?

*~* My View *~*

_     Something wet wiped across my face. I slowly opened my eyes and found Galahad standing over me, his nose right in front of mine. It wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up, but it worked. This was the reason Galahad usually slept in the other room._

     Sitting up, I checked my watch. _5:57. Nice timing Galahad. He jumped of the bed and I got up to let him out of the house. It was foggy today, but it would most likely clear up once the sun rose. With the Goddess Festival starting in four hours, I'd have to be getting ready soon. I dragged myself into the shower, put on some decent clothes, and had my breakfast. The crops could do without watering today, so I skipped that and just fed my chicken. Once everything that needed to be done was done it was going on 8:00. _

     I started off toward Chicken Lil's. It was a short trip there. On the path leading to the house, I passed by Rick, who was grinning ear to ear. He nodded at me as he passed. I knocked on the door when I reached the house, and could hear footsteps coming down the stairs inside. Popuri opened the door, smiling as always. She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress and had flowers along her neck and in her hair. "Tada!" she said as she put out her arms and spun once.

     "Wow, Popuri. You look amazing." I was in awe.

     She giggled at this. We began walking to the Town Square, arm in arm. It was still early, and the festival wouldn't be starting just yet, so we took the long way, passing the blacksmith, winery, library, and so on. When we had reached Elli's house, Popuri turned to me.

     "I'm so glad you're going with me. Normally my mother would take me, and I used to love it, but now it seems kind of odd. I mean, all the other girls have guys their age to go with. Besides, my mother can walk me there, but she can't dance with me."

     _What a nice girl she is. "Yeah, I'm really happy too. Last year I didn't know anyone, so I came to the festival, but I just sat back and watched._

     "It's too bad I didn't notice you then. We could have dance together that year too."

     When we reached the square, Popuri had to leave me for the time being. She and the other girls had to prepare for the dance. While I was waiting for the festival to start I took a seat on one of the benches. Gray walked into the square arm in arm with Mary. A wave of jealousy went through me, but I quickly pushed it away. It was about time I talked to Gray.

     He saw me walking toward him, and you could see how uncomfortable he felt. He seemed almost intimidated, though he was a good foot taller than me.

     "I wanted to thank you for letting Mary ask me here," I said to him calmly.

     This brought a nervous smile to his face. "Well, I should thank you for being so understanding, and letting her go with me. You're a good guy, Kyo."

     "Have fun, bud," I said as I clapped him on the back.

     Just then the sound of Ann's voice came calling from the direction of the inn.

     "Cliff, hurry it up! We're gonna be late!"

     She came running into the square holding her dress so she wouldn't trip over it. Cliff was following her from a distance. I couldn't help laughing at the sight of this. Part of me was laughing at how unnatural Ann looked in a dress, but another part was laughing at the fact that she was yelling at Cliff.

     Gray and I stood side by side as the girls started the dance. It was much different watching it this year, knowing who each of the girls was. My first year I saw five girls dancing. This year I saw Mary thinking over every step, afraid to mess up. Karen clearly enjoying herself, standing out with her love of dance. Ann had her mind on other matters; she couldn't stand wearing that dress. Popuri keeping up that smile, enjoying the atmosphere of the festival. Elli looked distracted, possibly worrying over how her Grandmother was doing at home with no one there.

     When the dance had ended it was time for the couple dances. Mary and Popuri ran in our direction, Popuri grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor, while Mary politely asked Gray to dance with her. The music started up and everyone began their dancing. It was a really nice, too. Everyone seemed very happy. Spring was officially alive.

     "It's a beautiful day today, isn't Kyo?" Popuri commented.

     I just nodded and looked around. Just then Ann and I caught each others eyes. I knew what she was thinking. As the song began to wind down I asked Popuri, "Hey that was fun, but I was wondering. You know me and Ann are real good friends. Would you mind if we had the next dance?"

     She seemed surprised by the question. "Oh, sure, I guess. As long as Cliff's OK with it…" she answered, sounding fairly disappointed.

     When the song came to a close, Ann and I walked to each other, leading our partners reluctantly with us. Cliff, giving me a nasty look, asked, "Hey Popuri, wanna dance?"

     "Sure," and with that the two walked off.

     "Shall we?" I asked, extending my arm.

     "Certainly!"

     It was a lot of fun dancing with Ann. We talked the entire time.

     "You look really nice in that dress," I commented.

     "Shut up. This is the only time you'll catch me in a dress."

     "What about your wedding day?"

     "If I ever _have a wedding day. Can you see me getting married? I mean, what guy would marry me?"_

     "Well, Cliff certainly seems to like you. And you like him, right? I've always told you, you should just ask him out."

     "Yeah, about that. To be honest, I'm kind of losing interest in Cliff, romantically anyway. He's a nice guy and everything, but I can't see the two of us together."

     "Hmm," was my only response. I could tell it was time to switch into listening mode. Of course, inside I was singing on the mountain tops and doing a dance of joy. _She doesn't like Cliff anymore! I couldn't tell why I was so happy to hear this, or I couldn't admit to myself why._

     "I don't get it though. I was obsessed with him not too long ago. I dreamed of coming with him to the Goddess Festival. Now I'm here, and instead, I'm dancing with _you. Yuck…" she added at the end. What a friend._

     I ignored her last comment. "It was a crush. Believe me, I know all about them. You like a person and can't get them out of your mind. Then you get to know them, and you can't figure out what you saw in them. So you move onto your next crush."

     "I guess so. Well I think I'll sit out this last dance. I feel kind of bad about leaving Cliff out there alone though," Ann said as the song we were dancing to ended.

     "Well, I can't just have you sitting there alone. Cliff and Popuri seem to be having fun," I said, though I could clearly see Cliff was angry that I had taken his dance. "They can dance together for the next song too. I'll sit it out with you."

     "Oh, but I don't want to ruin your time," she said, but you could sense she was happy I had offered.

     "I would call spending time with my best friend 'ruining my time', Ann."

     That made her smile. "You're so sweet."

     We dropped ourselves onto a nearby bench. Seeing this, each of our dates approached. Cliff looked seriously peeved. Popuri seemed kind of annoyed, but she didn't seem to mind dancing with Cliff.

     "So Ann, do I have the honors of dancing with you this time?" Cliff asked, trying to sound polite.

     "I'm really sorry Cliff, but I'm not really feeling up to it. I think I'm going to sit this one out."

     "Oh, are you going to be OK? Is there something I can do?" he asked, concerned.

     "Don't worry about it, it's a girl problem," Ann lied.

     "Oh…"

     "Yeah, and I didn't want her sitting here alone. Why don't you two kids go enjoy yourselves," I got odd looks from all three others involved in the conversation for calling them kids. It's just something I say, why doesn't anyone understand that?

     "Well I had kind of hoped to spend the day with you Ann, no offense Popuri. But if you'd rather spend your time with Kyo here, I think I'll just go back to the inn," Cliff said in frustration, then turned and left.

     "Great, that leaves me with no one. I think I'll go home too," and with that Popuri took her leave.

     "Jeez, didn't think they'd take it so harshly," Ann said. She was upset to have messed up anyone else's night just because she didn't want to dance.

     We spent the next song watching the remaining couples dance. When the song had ended I walked Ann to the inn.

     "I'd better head home. I still have chores to do," I explained.

     "Kay. Thanks for sitting with me and listening to me whine."

     "My pleasure."

     Ann gave me a hug before going into the inn. I turned around to be on my way home, but didn't get a step further before I found myself face to face with an angry looking Cliff. He snarled at me for a second before speaking.

     "I don't appreciate you trying to take Ann from me. Just 'cause you had Mary taken out from under your nose doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

     That got my blood boiling. The nerve this guy had to bring up Mary. "First off, she's not yours, so don't accuse anyone of 'taking her from you'. Second, we're just friends. Everyone knows that."

     "I see right through you. Guys and girls can't be 'just friends' for long. You want something out of it. I don't want you using her. I don't want to see her hurt."

     "You only have your best interests in mind. You don't want to see any other guys near her. Believe me, I'm not competition for you. Ann and I are just friends, always have been, always will be. You're just jealous of how close we are," I told him cooly. That hit a nerve.

     He lunged at me, grabbing me by the collar and slamming me against the inn's doors. "I am _not jealous of you, got it? If you know what's good for you, you'll back off of Ann. If you hurt her, I'll see to it you'll feel the worst pain of your life."_

     I tried desperately to keep my cool, so my arms were left at my sides. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, you know. Just listen for a second. I don't know if you noticed at the festival, but your chances of dating Ann are slipping. Believe me, being her best friend I tend to know these things. Now, you may still have a chance, but punch me, and you can kiss those chances goodbye." One side of me wanted the guy to punch me. As I said, that would definitely ruin his chances with Ann. On the other hand, I was also hoping he'd keep his cool. I had a bad feeling he'd have a hard punch.

     When he heard this he gave me a curious look and slammed me into the door again for emphasis. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

     "It's not really my business to say any more. I'm not going to speak on her behalf."

     "Tell me what she told you!" he yelled, once again slamming me on the door. When I shrugged in response Cliff's fist was brought back and aimed at my face. I had a fight on my hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

****

     Kyo hadn't been in many fights. He didn't like fighting, but he didn't have much of a choice now. He'd have to defend himself. It wasn't going to be pretty, that much he could tell.

*~* My View *~*

_     It's funny what goes through your mind in the split seconds before situations like this. I remember when Cliff brought his fist back, I had thought __He has a lot of scars, I wouldn't doubt he's fought a lot. This is going to hurt. And it did. I backed up into the bar, holding my nose. I only had a second or two to recover from the first punch before Cliff was heading toward me again. With the reflexes of a cat, I tripped over a chair just before he swung at me again. His punch missed by inches, and he was sent off balance. I got to my feet only to find Cliff dive at me. His shoulder hit me in the gut as he wrapped his arms around my midsection and brought me to the ground. That knocked the wind out me. He stepped off of me for a moment, reconsidered, and got back on top of me, ready to use both fists to pound my face in._

     It was my flexibility, not my strength, that saved me here. He landed two punches when I was on the ground, but as he brought his left arm back for another, I lifted my leg up, bringing my knee near my face, and caught his arm with my ankle. He brought his other arm back, but I swept my leg to my left, hit him in the face, and knocked him off of me. Unfortunately, it only knocked him off, he wasn't the least bit hurt. I rolled back onto my feet and readied myself for his next moved. Again, he charged me. As he approached, I leapt into the air and brought both feet to his stomach. Though that move caused him to crumple to the floor, it also knocked me out. You see, since my feet we're at his gut, they weren't there to help me land. Instead, my head hit a chair behind me.

     I woke up in a warm, comfy bed. It wasn't my own bed, however. My bed was sloppy and about as soft as decade old bread. I looked around from my resting spot, but didn't recognize the room. To my left was just a wall. To my right, behind the bed, there were two bookcases stuffed full of books. Past that were two leather sofas forming a little sitting area near the fireplace. I could see three people sitting on the sofas, and one standing in front of them.

     "You think he'll be OK, Doctor?" Ann asked.

     "Oh yes, he should be fine. His nose is broken, so that's going to be sore for quite some time. And he should have a pounding headache when he comes to. Other than that, he'll be just fine."

     He was right. When he mentioned that headache is when I noticed it. It was like having roadwork done in my temples. With each heartbeat I could feel my head expand and contract again.

     "So Doug, you were the only witness?" Harris, our local police officer was standing with a notepad, apparently interviewing whoever he could to find out what had happened. I could only imagine he was excited. It wasn't often he had much work. At most, he would get a report of a missing wrist watch.

     "As far as I know, yes. I don't know if anyone was outside and saw them before they busted into the bar," Doug responded.

     "When I left Kyo outside the inn I didn't see anyone around us," Ann said. She sounded really down.

     "Well, let's start with you Doug. Tell me everything you heard. Start from the top." Harris was trying to sound as professional as possible.

     "Well, I had gotten back from the Goddess festival. I had left early, 'cause Ann didn't seem to want me around while she was dancing with her date. So I was reading the newspaper from behind the bar. I saw Cliff walk in without Ann, which seemed kind of strange to me, but I figured he had left something. He goes straight to his room upstairs. 'Bout five minutes later he comes back downstairs and leaves. So this time Ann comes in alone. That was about a minute after Cliff left. She goes upstairs looking like something was bothering her. I figured it'd be best to leave her be for the moment. While I was reading the paper, I hear something hitting the door. The door'd open 'bout an inch er so, then close again. I didn't let it bother me though. I figured it was the wind er something. So then I hear someone yell something outside. I don't know if it was Kyo or Cliff, but next thing I know Kyo comes stumblin' into the bar holding his nose. Cliff came in after 'im and they had a little street fight right there."

     Harris finished scribbled into his notebook and looked up. "So you don't know who initiated the fight?"

     "No sir, but Kyo seemed got beat up pretty bad. Hardly threw a punch from what I saw."

     "And did you attempt to stop the fight?"

     This question seemed to take Doug by surprise. He seemed to think he was being accused of something. "Well it's not like I wanted them to fight. I was just so surprised at first that I didn't react. Then when I finally came to my senses, I headed over to the two to break 'em up. By the time I got there, they were both on the ground."

     "How'd they both get on the ground?" Harris asked more out of personal interest than for the sake of the case.

     "Kyo kicked Cliff when he came charging at him…"

     "Cliff charged Kyo, and Kyo kicked Cliff?" Harris interrupted, still jotting down notes.

     "Yeah, Kyo just jumped up and put both feet out. Then when he came down his head hit a chair, so he was out cold. And Cliff had had the wind knocked out of 'im."

     _So that's what happened.  Up until then I hadn't understood why I was where I was._

     Harris finished writing the notes and put his pen in his pocket. "Well, I have your side, Cliff's side, and I'll get Kyo's side once he comes to."

     I took this opportunity to let them know I was awake. Turning my head toward them, I spoke. "That thick headed, brainless, crap punched me out of jealousy." Unfortunately speaking made the headache worse, so I sank back under the covers, cringing.

     The group ran over. Ann stood back. She seemed to be unsure if she should hug me, or if that would  just hurt me. Immediately, Harris started the questions.

     "Kyo, do you think you could tell me everything that happened? I need to hear your view."

     The doctor gently pushed Harris back. "Harris, Harris. Let him gather himself first. He just woke up." He turned to me. "I imagine your head hurts, eh Kyo?" I nodded. "Well take these."

     The removed two pills from a jar and gave them to me. "Ann, could you get him some water from downstairs?"

     Eventually when Ann returned with water, I took the pills. It didn't do much, but I imagine it helped in the long run. I told them what had happened, from dancing with Ann to talking to Cliff to getting the crud beaten out of me. Ann seemed upset when I mentioned telling Cliff that his chances of dating her were slipping. Not just upset at the fact that I had told Cliff, but she was probably uncomfortable having me tell everyone in the room. I wasn't thinking about what to tell and what not to, though. I just said exactly what happened. When my interview was done, everyone but Ann left the room.

     "Oh, I'm so sorry Kyo. This is all my fault for not dancing with Cliff. I should have just been nicer to the guy. I didn't think he'd flip. Especially at you," Ann said, seemingly on the verge of tears.

     "Calm down, Ann. It wasn't your fault. I should have just told that psycho I'd stay away from you. Besides, I'm OK."

     "You're not OK! Your nose is broken!" She had a good point. Carefully she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "I can't believe he'd do that. I don't get it."

     Suddenly my mind switched subjects. "Hey Ann, what time is it?"

     "Going on 5:00." She said as she sat up from the hug. "Why?"

     "Poor Galahad hasn't been fed yet…"

     She laughed. "You're so weird, you know that? You were just in a fight, and instead of worrying about yourself, you're wondering who'll feed your dog." She paused. "That's kind of sweet when I think about it. Well, I'll go over to your house and get him some food. You rest."

     Ann got up to leave the room. I sat up in the bed. "Wait, Ann. It's not like I have a disease. My nose isn't going to stop me from walking. I'll go."

     "Fine, but you'll have to check with Elli and the Doctor. And I'll at least walk you home."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

****

     On the walk home, Ann explained that her father had brought Cliff and Kyo to the clinic. They wanted to talk to each of us separately, so they took care of Cliff downstairs, and let Kyo rest upstairs in bed. She hung out at Kyo's house for a while, just to make sure he'd be all right, but once it started getting late, left so he could sleep. The next morning…

*~* My View *~*

     The morning was like all other mornings. I got myself out of bed at around 6:00 am, took a shower, ate breakfast, and watched a bit of TV before starting my chores. As I left the house, I noticed a figure crouching over a patch of my turnips. Grabbing my sickle for protection, just in case, I headed over to the vegetable patch.

     "Excuse me? Excuse me! This is my property, and I'd kindly ask you to leave without a fuss," I called to the figure.

     It stood when it heard my warning. The intruder turned around to reveal himself as Cliff. He was wearing a backpack and had two of my turnips in his hand. Cliff glared at me, his eyes filled with hate. We stood staring each other in the eyes in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

     "What in the… what are _you doing here, Cliff?"_

     "I'm leaving this town. I can't stay here anymore. And seeing as it's all _your fault I have to leave, I figured the least you could do was provide me with food for the trip," he explained, never looking away from me._

     "Well, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to help yourself."

     "You honestly think if I asked you for some food, you would have handed some over?"

     "Anything to get you to leave." I figured it would be best not to start another fight. "Well, take what you need, and get off my property."

     I turned to walk to my chicken coop, but soon heard Cliff's footsteps come up quickly from behind. He spun me around and got me in the same hold he had had me in yesterday: holding my collar in his fists.

     "I've already told Ann, and I'll tell you. If you do anything to hurt Ann, I'll find out. I'm going to stay in contact with her, so I'll hear about it if you hurt her. And I'll come back, and when I get through with you, you won't be able to stand," and with that he let me out of his grip and walked off toward the town, most likely to the docks.

     I stood in shock for a moment. He was leaving. I hadn't had anything against the guy until he attacked me. There was that bit of jealousy I had felt at the Goddess Festival, but that had just been a random feeling. There was nothing behind it. _The poor dope, I thought. __Had he just realized that there was nothing between him and Ann, he wouldn't be in this mess._

_     As I went about my chores that morning, I really began to think._

     _All this time I've been telling myself me and Ann are just friends, always have, always will be. I've never even given myself a chance to think about the possibilities. I mean, she said in her diary that she could see me as a boyfriend, but she didn't sound all that sure. I don't want to mess anything up. So do I ask her out? Maybe she'll bring it up, and I won't have to worry about it. I might be able to work it into a conversation, make it sound very casual, as if it was just a passing thought._

     "What am I going to do, Sheiko?"

     The chicken didn't even look at me. I think she was still holding a grudge after I forgot to feed her that one day.

     When I finished watering the crops I checked my watch. It was almost 8:00. I had made good time that day. It was time for a little reward. I grabbed my bathing suit and headed toward mother hill. There was a hot spring there, and it was very relaxing. It would give me some more time to sit back and think.

     It was a clear, sunny morning. The sky was a flat blue, without a cloud in sight. The air was crisp, and it was still cool out. I slipped into the hot spring, sat back, and closed my eyes. I loved this place.

     _Now that I think about it, I would really like to go out with Ann. We've only known each other for a year, but when we met, we just clicked. It was like we had been friends all along. Maybe, just maybe, I could bring up dating sometime._

     My thoughts were thrown off when I suddenly felt a rush of cold water splash on my head. It wasn't pleasant having ice cold water poured on me while siting in hot water. I sat in a frozen position, trying to recover. Once I managed to open my eyes, I turned to find Ann and Popuri with wide grins across their faces. Ann was holding my watering can.

     "You… will die…for that…" I spit out slowly.

     "Nah, you love us too much to kill us," Popuri said, still grinning.

     "Cliff's leaving, aren't you two going to say your good-bye's?" I asked.

     Ann's expression got a bit more serious. "After he broke your nose? Good riddance. I can't believe I used to like that jerk."

     I was really glad to hear that. It almost made me forget the fact they had just attacked me with cold water. _I will have my revenge…_

     Reaching up out of the water, I grabbed both of Ann's arms. With one quick pull, I got her off balance and sent her into the hot spring with me. Popuri jumped back to avoid getting thrown in next. Ann surfaced and spit out a mouthful of water. She was glaring at me evilly.

     "Oh, I'm sorry. I went to pat you on the shoulder, and I must have slipped," I told her, smirking. Ann tried to stop herself, but could help smiling. 

     "I hate you, have I mentioned that?" she said.

     Ann gave a look to Popuri, which seemed to me was a hint to leave. Popuri got the message.

     "Well, I have to be going home. Rick's taking the day off, so I have to feed the chickens," she said, and the left me with the now soggy Ann.

     Ann didn't bother to get out of the water, she just sat down next to me. When she turned to look at me, I could see she had suddenly gotten very serious. "Kyo, I wanted to talk to you about something."

     "Ann?"

     "Yeah?"

     "Don't act so serious…you're scaring me…"

     That got a laugh out of her which lifted the mood a little. Of course, that only meant she was smiling slightly when she started talking again.

     "Kyo, we've known each other for a little over a year now. That's not really that long, but we have gotten to know each other really well in that time. I mean, I trust you over anyone in this town."

     I was pretty sure I knew where this was going. Somehow I managed to keep a straight face, even though I wanted to sing on a mountain top. Instead I just nodded and let her continue.

     "Well, I was thinking. I've started to realize that I…I really like you," Ann paused and waited for a reaction.

     I looked up from the water and into Ann's sky blue eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly, I felt a rush of guilt.

     "Uh, yeah, I know. I like you too, Ann."

     She went silent for a second. I think I confused her a little. "No, Kyo. I mean I _like you, like you."_

     "Yeah, Ann. I know what you mean. I _like you, like you, too. I just have a confession to make." I paused to see that she was listening before explaining. "You remember two days before the Goddess Festival, I woke you up at your house?"_

     "Actually, it was three days before the festival. Believe me, I remember," she put in with a smile. "It was nice waking up and seeing you right there."

     Great, she was making me feel even more guilty. "Yeah, well anyway… um… I hadn't just gotten there. I had been sitting there for a while." Ann looked at me curiously, so I continued. "When I came in your room, I saw your diary on the dresser. I… I couldn't help myself. I read the last entry. I read about how you felt about me." When I had finished I looked down at the water. God, I felt bad.

     That's when she gave me a good slap across the back of my head. She didn't seem too sympathetic about my broken nose anymore. When I looked up at her, I noticed that she had become redder than I've ever seen her. I think it was a mix of embarrassment and anger.

     "I can't believe you! I just told you I trusted you above anyone, and now I find out you've been snooping around my room! How could you be so insensitive?"

     "Ann, I wasn't snooping around your room. I looked at one entry in your diary. I know that doesn't make it all right, but what can I say, curiosity got the best of me," I pleaded with her.

     I had hoped she would take it better than she did. Her response to my explanation was a huff, and she got up and walked away, her shoes making squishing noises with each step. I was left, shaking in the hot springs. As warm as it was, it wasn't enough to stop me from shivering. I had just angered my best friend more than ever before.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

     After Ann left Kyo alone in the hot spring, he went home. He felt no need to go into the town. He just sat in his house, laying wide awake in bed. Kyo couldn't believe how much he'd messed things up. He kept telling himself, if he had only kept his mouth shut about the diary, none of that would have happened. A bit late to realize that now, of course.

*~* My View *~*

     Normally I'm a pretty calm guy. Even when things go wrong, I can handle myself perfectly fine. The biggest flaw in that quality is that I tend to keep emotions bottled up. Once the final blow comes, I let all that anger, frustration, sadness, all of my emotions, I let loose.

     I had come home in a rage. Pillows and cushions were strewn about the living room and my bedroom. Luckily, I didn't break anything. Instead I took out my aggression on the softest things I could find. Occasionally I'd hit something not so soft, like the wall, scream in pain, and then go back to punching pillows. Finally when I had exhausted myself, I flopped down on my bed and sobbed silently. 

     _Great.__ This is just fine and dandy. The one person in life I knew I could count on, the one person I would have trusted with my life, my best friend Ann was now angry with me. And not without good reason. Why was I so stupid?_

     I couldn't figure out which was the bigger mistake. Reading the diary, or telling Ann I had read her diary. Was telling her a mistake? Was it the right thing to do, or just plain stupid? Either way, it was too late now.

     A knock at the door made me jump. From the sound of it, I could tell it was Ann, but I couldn't believe she'd be here. It had only been an hour since she'd walked off, angry with me. But it sounded like her knock.

     I dragged myself off the bed and weakly made my way to the door. Rather than taking the effort to open the door, I rested my head against it and called out "Who is it?"

     "You moron! It was suppose to be a surprise! You were supposed to open the door!" Ann's voice shouted jokingly from outside. 

     Slowly I opened the door and saw her smiling face. Her face was still slightly red, but I figured that matched my eyes, which were probably red from crying. "It might have been more of a surprise if you hadn't used your typical knock," I smiled weakly back.

     Ann ran into the house and wrapped her arms around my waist. She was considerably shorter than me. The top of her head didn't even reach my chin.

     "You fat head, don't go thinking you're forgiven," she said with a laugh. "I just figured you were allowed to make a mistake or two."

     "God, Ann. You don't know how sorry I am. How can I make it up to you?"

     She pushed me back a little so she could look me in the eyes. "I know how. You can answer a question for me."

     I was confused. I had no idea what question she had for me. "Uh, sure. What is it?"

     "At the hot springs, you said you like me too. Well…does that mean you'll go out with me?"

     I smiled. "Well, I don't know. I mean, the girls are pounding at the door, night and day. I wouldn't want to break their hearts…"

     Ann punched me in the gut, harder than I think she realized. Even after the blow I managed to wheeze out "Of course I'll go out with you, ya nut."

     Again she hugged me. It was a great feeling. Ann and I had hugged before, but this was different. One difference was that she was so happy that she was squeezing the life out of me. Another was how we both felt about it. The mood was different.

     Eventually, Ann pulled out of the hug and looked at her watch. She gasped and looked at me. "Quick, turn on the TV! Mechabot Ultror on Summer Vacation is coming on!"

**Epilogue**

****

     So from that day forward, Ann and I were together. I was the happiest I had ever been. We did everything together. She'd come to the house and help with farm chores, and I'd help around the inn if help was needed. We made a dish together and won the Cooking Festival. With the help of her father, we demolished the other teams in the Tomato Festival. Of course, it was that Fall, on Moon Viewing Day, that I'll never forget. 

     I believe Ann and I were sitting atop Mother's hill. The only other people there were Karen and Rick, but they were off sitting by themselves, minding their own business. I was lying on the ground, propped up on my elbows. Ann had her head rested against my chest.

     "What a beautiful night, eh Kyo?" Ann said, lifting her eyes to look up at me.

     "I'd say something like 'Not as beautiful as you', but you'd probably just laugh at me," I admitted, smiling at her.

     She smiled back. "Yeah, I would."

     "Getting kind of chilly, though. You want my coat?" I was wearing my long, brown coat. (Remember from the beginning of the story?)

     "No, I'm fine," Ann said, snuggling a bit closer. "Unless you want to go back home."

     "No, no. That's all right." After a brief pause, I summoned up all the nerve I could. "Um, Ann? Can I ask you a question?"

     "Depends what the question is," she responded, apparently not noticing how serious I had become.

     "That doesn't make me feel much better about asking it…"

     "Just ask it, Dopey." She was staring up at the moon.

     She was full of loving nicknames for me. "Well, uh. I was wondering. Would you, uh… Would you… Would…" I was twirling the blue feather in my fingers, trying to find the right words. I had pictured this moment for a long time. Whenever I had dreamed about it, I had handled it much better. The perfect words would come flowing out, and she would leap into my arms. 

     Ann turned her head curiously, wondering why I was stuttering so much. The first thing she saw was a blue feather spinning in front of her face. It took her a moment to put it all together and react, but once she did you could see the light bulb click, and her face light up. She smiled ear to ear and latched onto me with one of her bear hugs.

     "S-so…is this a yes, or a polite way of telling me no?"

     She released me from the hug and held me at arms length. With a punch to the shoulder, she responded, "Of course, you idiot! Of course I'll marry you!" She looked down at the ground. "I-I had been waiting for you to ask." Regaining her usual confidence, she added, "If you didn't ask me soon, I was going to get you into a head lock and force it out of you."

     We went back to watching the sky. Ann and I were no longer girlfriend and boyfriend. We would soon be husband and wife. This was the happiest either of us had ever been.


End file.
